Vestidores
by RiriSkull
Summary: Atem, al ser de tierras egipcias, desea saber cómo se celebra el Halloween en Japón, ¿Yugi podrá ayudarlo con eso? Puzzleshipping.


OneShot

Pareja: Puzzleshipping

Todos los personajes pertenencen a Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

 **VESTIDORES**

 **Feliz Halloween.**

Hacía poco había escuchado de aquella celebración tan peculiar en octubre, por lo cual Atem deseaba celebrarla a como diera lugar, ya que en Egipto no era muy común hacerlo y menos en el círculo social donde se desenvolvía. Llevaba unos pocos meses estudiando con Yugi (su gemelo menor) debido a que su padre, quien se había quedado su custodia, se encontraba en estudios en antiguas ruinas egipcias y no podía cuidar de él, por ello prefirió mandarle a Japón para que siguiera con sus estudios, además de convivir más con su hermano.

-Ya leí todo. -le dijo a Yugi. -Se celebra aquí también en Japón, lo comprobé, así que no te puedes negar a buscar un disfraz. Yugi rodó los ojos, había creído que Atem dejaría el tema cuando descubriera que el Halloween no era tan famoso.

-Claro que puedo negarme: No. -dijo Yugi sonriendo, mientras continuaba con su tarea.

-Ah, vamos. -le insistió Atem apoyándose sobre la espalda de Yugi. -No seas aguafiestas, es mi primer Halloween, en Egipto no se celebra nada de esto, quiero verte disfrazado y ya no por fotos.

-Mamá no debió enviarte nada. -chistó molesto con ella, su madre siempre encontraba la forma de hacerle vestir esos trajes demasiado llamativos y curiosos. -¿Y lo harás conmigo? Porque si me dejarás solo, olvídalo.

-¡Claro que lo haré! -le sonrió Atem con cierta altanería. -Allá es raro que te dejen usar disfraz, entonces como ya es un hecho de que si yo lo uso, tú también, vayamos a comprarlo. -dijo tomándole del brazo para que se levantará y así poder ir al centro comercial.

-¡Espera, mi tarea! -pero Atem ni siquiera le había dejado acomodar sus cosas y cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaban en la tienda de disfraces que en ese momento ya tenía un par de clientes que buscaban los trajes adecuados. Yugi estaba acostumbrado a ir con Jonouchi o Anzu, hacer esto con su hermano era algo extraño.

-Bien... ahora solo buscar algo que se vea bien... -susurró Atem observando los aparadores con sumo detenimiento, al ser su primer Halloween con Yugi deseaba que fuera un disfraz único.

-Buenas tardes. -saludó la dependiente del local a Yugi. -La sección infantil está de aquel lado, por si gustan revisarla.

-¿Sección infantil? -murmuró Yugi sin haber comprendido del todo ese comentario, hasta que recapacitó la razón de éste. -¡No soy un niño! ¡Tengo dieciséis años!

-Oh... perdona. -musitó la chica riendo nerviosa para dejar al menor, alejándose unos pasos.

-¿Le sacaste al menos su número de teléfono? –se acercó Atem cargando consigo varios disfraces en el antebrazo. Yugi casi le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Para qué quiero el teléfono de alguien que me confunde con un crío? ¡Tonto!

-Tranquilo, nunca sabes. -se encogió Atem de hombros divertido para tomar del brazo a Yugi y que caminara hacia los vestidores. -Escogí unos para ti también.- le informó pasándole un traje de diablito cuando estuvieron cerca del probador. –Ahora póntelo. –dijo al tiempo en que le empujaba, cerrando la puerta de inmediato evitando que Yugi saliera.

Por su parte Yugi miraba la bolsa con el diseño de una joven vistiendo un coqueto e insinuante traje de diablillo. La cara se le pintó de un fuerte rojo y golpeó la puerta del vestidor.  
-¡Atem, no me voy a poner esto! ¡Tráeme otra cosa!

-Puedes salir en traje de Adán, no me quejaría. -contestó divertido Atem sujetando la perilla del vestidor.

-Claro y que te arresten por someterme a esto. -chistó sonrojado. Miró otra vez la bolsa, dejando ir un suspiro cansado. No quería hacerlo, pero estaba seguro que Atem sería capaz de dejarlo ahí encerrado hasta que cumpliera, por ello no tuvo más que ceder al capricho, sino esto se podría llevar toda la tarde.

-No me molestaría que me pusieran más cadenas. -contestó divertido apoyando su oreja contra la puerta y comprobar si Yugi estaba acatando, pero no bastándole con el ruido de la bolsa al ser abierto, optó por arrodillarse para ver por debajo del vestidor y observar como Yugi se iba cambiando. El menor le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, ya se había retirado la camisa y el pantalón, quedando sólo en unos boxers pequeños de color azul cielo. Miró el vestido que lucía complicado de poner.

-Veamos... es... -se inclinó para intentar meter las piernas.

-Tienes bonitas piernas, Yugi. -elogió Atem para incorporarse. -si usaras menos pantalones atraerías más la atención.

-¡Atem! -chilló Yugi sonrojado, dando brinco y pisando el vestido, cayendo de sentón. -¡Ouch! -miró las piernas de su hermano bajo la puerta. -¡No me espíes!

-A pesar de que somos gemelos somos tan diferentes, ¿no se te hace curioso ese detalle? -Y era cierto, incluso el propio Atem era un poco más moreno.

-Siempre ha sido así... -murmuró Yugi sonriendo. -Eso fue porque papá se quedó contigo y yo con mamá. En Egipto era normal que agarrarías color.

-¿Cuándo iras conmigo? Es obvio que tú necesitas un poco de color. -comentó Atem divertido. -Tal vez regreses tostado y así le saques una cita a esa chica llamada Anzu.

-¿Anzu? No soy su tipo. –contestó Yugi consiguiendo subirse el vestido, sin que sus cortos brazos pudieran ayudarle a subir el cierre. -Atem, esto es muy difícil, ¿en verdad me lo tengo que poner?

-¿Te atoraste? ¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Atem pegando su oído. -Abre y te ayudo. -Yugi no dudó en obedecer, solía ser siempre así cuando su hermano iba a visitarlo. Era muy obediente y atento con el mayor.

-Pero no te rías... –pidió el menor, abriendo la puerta de forma suave, sintiendo la cara caliente y la vergüenza casi saltando en sus acciones.

-No me reiré. –advirtió Atem al entrar y repasar al menor con la mirada, vaya que se le veía bien a su ver. -Me gusta, te queda mejor que a mí. -cerró la puerta tras de sí para pegarse a ella y repasar mejor al menor de abajo hacia arriba. -Te ves muy bien, pareces todo un incubo.

-¿Un incubo? -la cara de Yugi se coloreó más. Esos demonios eran reconocidos por sus deseos sexuales. Relamió sus labios, jugueteando con el vestido. -Pero... mis amigos pueden burlarse de mí si me ven así...

-¿Y a ti te gustó? -preguntó Atem a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla de Yugi. -A mí me parece que te ves muy bien, tornea muy bien tus piernas. -Yugi se encogió de hombros avergonzado, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Tú no te vas a vestir? -preguntó Yugi sujetando a su hermano del brazo, restregándose en su mano. -Si a ti te gusta... solo lo usaré para ti.

-¿Lo usarías sólo para mí? -preguntó Atem tomando a Yugi de la cintura alzándolo un poco para besarle en los labios con suavidad. -Verte así solo me recuerda lo mal hermano que soy por desearte tanto. - Yugi le correspondió, teniendo que apoyarse en las puntas de sus dedos, ayudándose con sus manos alrededor del cuello de Atem.

-Ya somos dos... -murmuró, dando una tímida lamida a los labios del mayor. -No me molesta que seas malo...

-¿En serio? -insinuó Atem cerca de su oído, bajando sus manos por los glúteos del menor para estrujarlos entre sus manos. -Este short te hace ver más curveado en esta parte, ¿que pasaría si quisiera jugar un poco aquí?

-¿Justo aquí?... –Yugi miró avergonzado por la puerta, sólo esperaba que no hubiera cámaras en los vestidores. Relamió sus labios, realmente lo deseaba, desde la última vez que Atem lo visitó no habían tenido más que videollamadas algo subidas de tono. Yugi extrañaba el calor de su hermano. -Has lo que quieras conmigo...- Atem sonrió satisfecho al escuchar aquello, le gustaba que Yugi le tuviera esa confianza, principalmente cuando jugaban así.

-Sólo... no hagas ruido. -susurró Atem arrodillándose frente a Yugi, pasando su lengua por sobre la suave tela que cubría su entrepierna a la vez que sus manos delineaban las piernas del menor contorneándolas hasta llegar a sus glúteos, insinuando sus dedos entre ellos solo para incitarle. El cuerpo de Yugi quedó recargando contra el espejo del probador, llevándose una mano a los labios, evitando así que sus jadeos se escucharan fuerte. Sus mejillas sonrosadas eran prueba de lo mucho que se avergonzaba de eso. -Buen chico. -felicitó Atem mientras delineaba su labio con la lengua para bajar la vestimenta de Yugi liberando así su miembro el cual se llevó a la boca, comenzando a succionarlo, deslizando la prenda por las piernas de su hermano y así poder tener más libertad. -¿te gusta? -levantó la mirada mientras insinuaba su lengua en la punta del miembro de Yugi.

-¡Ah! –Yugi cerró fuerte los ojos, intentando juntar sus piernas, sin mucho éxito. Tembloroso y con los ojos acuosos, miró a su hermano asintiendo. -Atem... si lo haces así... ¡A-ah! -arqueó su espalda cuando sintió la lengua de Atem juguetear en su glande.

-Déjalo... me lo tragare. -aclaró Atem divertido y así seguir con sus atenciones a la vez que tomaba la cola del traje y sin ningún pudor, comenzó a jugar con ella entre los glúteos de Yugi, empujándola contra su entrada solo para jugar con las emociones del menor. -¿crees que entre?

-¡N-no! -se inclinó al frente, terminando con su pecho siendo acariciado por el cabello de su hermano, permitiendo a sus glúteos quedar expuestos. Lagrimeó un poco cuando resintió la presión de esa cola deseando penetrarle. -Atem... ya no... Aguanto... -jaló el cabello de su hermano, terminando por correrse en el interior de su boca, ahogando varios gemidos. Atem hizo todo lo posible por tragar la mayor parte del semen del menor, limpiando los excesos con un pequeño pañuelo que llevaba consigo.

-Me encanta. -dijo Atem para ponerse en pie, girando a Yugi a la vez que se bañaba los dedos con saliva, lo suficiente para dilatar la entrada del menor mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre la boca del menor para callar cualquier sonido.

-¡Hhm! -sus manos se formaron con dos puños, recargando su mejilla en el frío espejo que se empañaba por la respiración. -Los dedos de mi hermano... están entrando tan profundo... puedo sentirlo... tocando todo de mi... -pensaba Yugi sintiendo otra vez un cosquilleo en su vientre, bajando hasta su miembro otra vez erecto. Cuando Atem sintió que Yugi estaba preparado, no tardo en sacar su propio miembro y así penetrarlo de forma lenta al inicio, en lo que Yugi se acostumbraba. Deposito suaves besos en el hombro del menor deseando tranquilizarle y que aquello no fuese doloroso.

-¿Estás bien? -jadeó Atem extasiado por lo estrecho que era Yugi y como le recibía de forma tan cálida. Por su parte Yugi asintió, jadeante, y con el cuerpo tan sensible que esos tiernos besos le encendían en segundos. No podía concentrarse, sólo quería que Atem se moviera y lo volviera a marcar como suyo las veces que fueran necesario, que marcara su forma en su interior y le llenara entero.

Al estar seguro que no lastimaba a Yugi, Atem comenzó con un suave vaivén que poco a poco iba tomando fuerza, haciendo lo posible por no hacer ruido para evitar que los descubrieran. Destapó la boca de Yugi solo para bajar a su pecho y prensar uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, tirando de este hacia abajo sin dejar de golpear con fuerza el interior de Yugi.  
-A pesar de todo... sigues muy estrecho. -le dijo Atem con un poco de burla. -Pero así me gusta... puedo sentir como tu cuerpo lo desea.

El propio Yugi tuvo que tapar su boca sin poder controlar los gemidos que salían incongruentes. Atem golpeaba tan fuerte su interior, sin darle tregua a su próstata que era estimulada por cada embestida. Sus pezones siendo maltratados sólo conseguían despertar más el lívido de Yugi. Las palabras de Atem encendían dentro de Yugi un remolino de lujuria que deseaba salir con jadeos más fuertes, pero los acallaba.  
-T-tu... La tienes más grande... ¡Mm! Me vas a partir en dos...

-No me tientes. -susurró Atem a su oído. -Sólo provocas que desee lastimarte. -insistió para seguir con ese vaivén, mordiendo su hombro descubierto dejando su marca de paso por ahí, prensando el vientre del menor con su mano para hacer mayor presión sobre su miembro ocasionando que se viniera dentro de Yugi.  
-Te amo... -besó la parte baja de la nuca de Yugi, atreviéndose a marcarle con sus dientes también en esa parte.

Yugi gimió, sin poder controlarse, salpicando el espejo frente a él y disfrutando de esa dulce mordida en su cuello. Una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción le siguió cuando sintió el semen tibio de Atem dentro de su cuerpo.  
-También te amo... – contestó apenas con aliento Yugi.

Atem reconocía que amaba a su hermano de una manera insana, lo sabía pero poco le importaba, Yugi era suyo desde el día de su nacimiento y así lo defendía, incluso de cualquier persona que amenazara con llevárselo.

Procuro salir del cuerpo del menor y así ayudarle a limpiarse, guardando el traje con sumo cuidado; debían comprarlo después de aquello, no podían devolverlo así.

-Arréglate. -le indicó Atem al salir, observando a sus alrededores por si alguien les había oído. Yugi asintió obediente, sintiendo el semen de su hermano escurrir entre sus piernas. Se sonrojó un poco por esto, pero aun así se colocó su pantalón y acomodó la camisa. Cuidó que todo estuviera en orden y salió del vestidor sin notar la cámara de seguridad en la esquina.

En el centro de vigilancia, una chica de seguridad miraba embobada el cubículo donde estuvieron los gemelos.  
-Me quedaré con esta cinta.

-¿Listo? -preguntó Atem que lo esperaba en la caja ya con todo pagado. -Tenemos listo el disfraz, te escogí uno de lobo, ¿está bien?

Yugi asintió aun sonrojado.  
-¿Tu cuál te elegiste?

-Egipcio. –respondió Atem aunque sonrió divertido, evidenciando su broma. -Un vampiro, demasiado exótico por mi color de piel pero qué más da.

-Eh, siempre te agarras los mejores trajes. -le jugueteó Yugi a su hermano dándole un suave codazo. Y así, con su pequeña travesura realizada, los gemelos regresaron a casa, tenían una fiesta de Halloween a la cual asistir pronto, aunque matarían el tiempo de otra manera más "exótica".

 _ **Fin...**_


End file.
